Day 2: 11:00pm-12:00am
Story The following takes place between 11:00pm-12:00am 11:00pm Juliet and Annemarie was kissing. Did you have a relationship with Stephanie Wilson? asked Juliet. Yes…we had a date said Annemarie. Flashback: Annemarie Annemarie was sitting on table to date with other people. A woman was coming. I’m sorry said the woman. No, what’s the matter? asked Annemarie. I’m Stephanie Wilson, and I’m scared. Annemarie and Stephanie were sitting on a table. Do you want something to drink? asked the man. No said Stephanie. Give me some wine from Old Classic 1958 said Annemarie. *- Ranjina was looking out the window. There are here some guns said Ranjina. Marie was a woman working for someone said Caroline. Yes, she has to be in contact with someone said Charlotte. We have to kill them Sergeant Ted Wilckert. Ranjina did pick up a gun and there were helicopters around the prison. Ranjina was taking her gun and begun to shoot at the helicopter which exploded killing 20 men. However Ted Wilckert also died, but felt dead on the ground in prison. Ranjina was walking to Ted, who was dead on the ground. I know this guy said Ranjina. Charlotte looked at Ranjina. Ted Wilckert, from Wilckert Factory Industries. He tried to kill us said Caroline. I don’t want to die said Melissa. We won’t honey said Ranjina. Claire was walking with Penelope to the courtyard. How badly do you want to escape? asked Calire. Very badly, because I have some interesting news that can bring me out of this prison said Penelope. Go further said Claire. The daughter, from Alan Wilson, Stephanie doesn’t lives anymore said Penelope. She was herself in a conspiracy, with a name: Alex Martin. So you say that this Alex Martin was the boss from her said Claire. Yes, and I think that the whole Wilson want to talk to me said Penelope. OK, I will call the police so that you can go the courthouse in the next minutes said Claire. Hello, with Frank Lipenstein. Frakn, I have some interesting news that can save Penelope out of the jail said Claire. 11:34pm Somebody was knocking on Nikki’s door. Hello said Nikki. That’s possibly my best friend said Eloise. Nikki opened the door. Hello I’m Sabrina Taylor. Sabrina looked at Nikki. I hadn’t invited her said Nikki. I know said Eloise. 11:45pm Steven Taylor and his brother Rick Taylor were looking at house from Nikki. Her husband is gone. That means that he’s trying to kill the President said Steven. My wife Sabrina is a danger situation said Steven. 11:50pm Juliet and Annemarie were back. Thanks for telling the story said Juliet. Flashback: Annemarie Old Classic One? I want also one said Stephanie. Off course said Annemarie. Stephanie and Annemarie begun to touch each other’s hands. A few minutes later were they in bed. Oh..you’re so sweet said Annemarie. Annemarie and Stephanie were kissing. I love you said Stephanie. *- Penelope was walking out of prison with Claire Smith. What is happening? asked Juliet. A woman named Davi Relley attacked Juliet, but Juliet used her legs to break her neck. What was that? asked Juliet. Kate, Rachel and Angela were removing the body. It’s time to go said Rachel. 12:00am Trivia *Alexandra Ramonza doesn't appeared, while being a main cast member. Category:Season 2 Episodes